


Loosing Her Sun

by legitnayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitnayeon/pseuds/legitnayeon
Summary: Momo was always happy and is even happier around Sana. Life has other plans for Momo's world.Sana's entire world is Momo.





	Loosing Her Sun

_"Momoring!" Sana screams as her girlfriend tackles her to the ground. "Please-"_

 

_"Never! You deserve this, you coward!" Momo screams back, pinning her girlfriend's hands to the floor._

 

_"M-momoring..." Sana croaks, trying to break free of her grasp. "P-please-"_

 

_"No," Momo snaps. "You've been so annoying." Momo locks Sana down with her body. "So get ready...for...THE TICKLE MONSTER!"_

 

_Momo jumps and tickles Sana unmercifully, making sure to get her in the spots that make her laugh the most._

 

_"P-please, M-mo-momoring!" Sana squeals. "STOPPPPP MOMO I'M GONNA PEE MYSELF!"_

 

_"Never!" Momo shouts back, finding more places that Sana is ticklish in. "You need to promise you'll give me more kisses!"_

 

_Sana can't respond and is practically blue in the face, struggling to free herself from her girlfriend's mighty grip. (She can barely breath, what does she expect?)_

 

_"C'mon, babe!" Momo laughs. "Say it!"_

 

_"I-I'm gonna pee myself! P-please, Momo!"_

 

_Momo sighs and finally releases Sana with a smile on her face._

 

_"I'll give you extra kisses, Momoring," Sana finally says with an even brighter smile. "I promise."_

 

_"Pinky swear it," Momo quickly responds and holds out her pinky._

 

_Sana connects their pinkies together and smiles. "I pinky promise to give you extra kisses."_

 

_Momo finally gets off of Sana and sits beside her on the floor._

 

_They both face each other and end up in a giggling fit when they connect eyes._

 

_Finally, they both calm down, holding each other's hands tightly as they stare up at the ceiling._

 

_"Hey, Momoring?" Sana finally says._

 

_"Yeah?"_

 

_"Can I say something that I've been wanting to say since we started dating?"_

 

_Momo nods. "I'll listen to anything you say to me. I love your voice."_

 

_Sana feels a blush rise to her cheeks from the sudden sincerity from her girlfriend. "T-thanks."_

 

_"That's all?" Momo huffs. "Oh boo I got excited that you-"_

 

_"I love you," Sana interupts. "I love you so much and the month we've been together as official girlfriends have been the best moments of my life. You still stood by me even when I was angry all the time and would yell at you. So, I love you for that. For sticking by. For letting me have the honor of being your girlfriend." Sana turns to face Momo again. "Thank you."_

 

_Momo smiles brightly, her eyes connecting with Sana's. "I love you too, Sana. A lot. I understand you're stressed by the exams being thrown at us left and right, so I'd never get mad at you for that or love you any less. I'll be here by your side the whole time."_

 

_Sana feels her eyes well up. "Thank you, Momoring."_

 

_"No need to thank me. It's because I love you."_

 

* * *

 

**One year later**

 

_"So if an avocado and a tomato had a baby, what would it be?" Momo asks, looking curiously at the sunset._

 

_Sana raises a brow as she faces her girlfriend. "I seriously snuck out of my house to sneak you out for you too question vegetables?"  
_

 

_"Tomatos are fruits."_

 

_"Okay, Mrs. Smarty Pants, so I snuck out of my house for you too question dumb things like this?"_

 

_Momo pouts, crossing her arms. "It isn't dumb."_

 

_"Sorry," Sana says. "I didn't mean to offend you."_

 

_"It's fine, Sanata."_

 

_Sana wraps her arm around Momo, pulling her closer. "And that's why I love you."_

 

_"Because I won't ever get mad at you?" Momo laughs. "What an low graded honor."_

 

_Sana raises a brow. "I'm kidding."_

 

_"I know you are."_

 

_Sana sighs, sitting back on her car and watching as the sun rises. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

 

_Momo nods. "Not nearly as pretty as you, though."_

 

_Sana feels a blush rise to her cheeks. "Or you."_

 

_"Don't use my flirting against me," Momo giggles. "I'm not nearly as pretty as you."_

 

_"I disagree-"_

 

_"Nothing will change my mind, Sana." Momo turns to face her girlfriend and kisses her gently. "I love you."_

 

_Sana smiles. "I love you too."_

 

* * *

 

 

**One year later**

 

_"So it's final," Momo croaks, dragging her soaking wet body into Sana's college dorm._

 

_Sana pops her head out of kitchen after hearing her girlfriend's voice. "What's final?"_

 

_"My parents," Momo grumbles. She wipes water (or tears) from her face, smudging her makeup. "The divorce. They're splitting up a-and..." Momo shakes her head, clearly fighting back tears. She looks up for a moment to look at her girlfriend of two years and then breaks down on the floor._

 

_Sana is quick to react and sits down on the floor, wrapping Momo into a tight hug. "Hey, babe," Sana croaks, about cry herself. Momo never ever cries, so seeing her girlfriend this way breaks her heart. "...it'll be okay. It's just a divorce-"_

 

_"Sana, I appreciate the effort, but knowing your parents don't love each other anymore...knowing that family gatherings will never be the same...I mean, my dad is my best friend and imagining him out of the house...being just my dad and no mom or the other way around..." Momo wipes a tears falling down her cheek. "It hurts to think about how much things are going to change."_

 

_"Life will change, Momo, but your parents still love you and they're going to do everything they can to make sure this works for you as well. I've met them before and they're very very proud of you."_

 

_"Them being proud doesn't change the fact that it hurts to even live-"_

 

_"Momo don't talk like that-"_

_"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEEL THIS WAY!" Momo screams. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE FOR YOUR ENTIRE WORLD TO BE FALLING APART ALL MY A SIMPLE SENTENCE. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO KNOW THAT YOUR PARENTS PROBABLY DON'T EVEN LOVE YOU ANYMORE! YOUR LIFE HAS BEEN PERFECT AND YOU'VE BEEN SPOILED YOUR WHOLE LIFE, SO WHY WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?" Momo looks like she's going to beat up Sana if she talks anymore._

 

_Sana feels her heart drop. Never once had Momo even simply been angry at Sana, but yelling? Yelling at her when she's trying to be a good person? All she wanted was to simply help! To get this attitude after everything-_

 

_"I'm sorry," Momo croaks. "I didn't mean to yell at you. You know I wouldn't normally-"_

 

_"No," Sana snaps. She shakes her head and gets up. "M-maybe...just think about everything for a bit. I'm clearly no help to you now."_

 

_"N-no, Sana, please I didn't mean to yell-"_

 

_Sana makes her way into the kitchen, her voice echoing as she continues. "Just go think about it. Without me. Momo, I love you, but I don't want to make things worse."_

 

_"You'll make things worse by distancing yourself!"_

 

_Sana stomps back into the room, giving Momo a dirty look. "Don't you dare try to guilt trip me."_

 

_"I'm not trying-"_

 

_"Just go."_

 

_"W-what?" Momo croaks._

 

_"I said go. Leave my house."_

 

_"I-I'm not leaving. I need you right now, Sana, please-"_

 

_Sana purses her lips and shakes her head angrily. "You need to think by yourself. Yelling at me when I'm trying to help isn't going to help you." Sana's face softens, but immediately she appears to be fighting back tears. "I know my job is to be with you while things go wrong, but just this once, you need your parent's advice more than mine."_

 

_"But, Sana, I need you. I need you to just do what you always do."_

 

_"Not this time."_

 

_"Please-"_

 

_"I said no."_

 

_"Sana, why?"_

 

_"You're a mess. I can't help the situation, but you talking to your parents will. I don't want to talk to you right now."_

 

_"P-please, Sana-"_

 

_"Momo."_

 

_"Yes?"_

 

_"Please just listen to me."_

 

_"Not this time."_

 

_Sana grinds her teeth together, keeping herself from yelling. "I'm sorry, Momo, but this is stupid."_

 

_Momo gasps, hurt by her comment. "My reaction to my parents getting divorced? Are you that stupid?"_

 

_"You're so stupid, Momo." Sana shakes her head. "So goddamn stupid. Leave my house."_

 

_"No! Sana, please-"_

 

_"You know what," Sana slams her fist onto a nearby wall. "Let's take a break. You clear your head and calm down about the situation and I'll just sit here and be the spoiled brat that I am according to you."_

 

_"S-sana..." Momo's voice goes out and she falls back onto the floor. "Sana, please. Let's talk about this."_

 

_"I'm not talking to you right now. Now please...just leave my house before you make me even more angry."_

 

_Momo gets up from the ground, her lips quivering as her eyes dart from Sana to the front door to Sana to the front door in a never ending cycle._

 

_Sana steps forward and Momo flinches, scared for a moment that Sana is going to hit her. Sana realizes and pulls Momo into a hug._

 

_"I wouldn't ever hurt you, Momo, goddammit," Sana croaks. "I might be mad, but I'd never ever hit you."_

 

_Momo pulls back from the hug, tears streaming down her face. "Whatever, Sana."_

 

_Sana opens her mouth to speak, but Momo is quick holding up her middle finger before opening up the front door, putting up her middle finger, and then slamming it shut._

 

_Sana knows she fucked up big time._

 

* * *

 

 

**One week later**

 

_"What are you talking about, Momo?" Sana yells into her phone. "Both of them?"_

 

_"B-both of them," Momo croaks._

 

_Sana wipes a tear from her cheeks. "I know we are exactly on talking terms, but-"_

 

_"We are now. I need you. You're all I have now."_

 

_Sana feels a rush of guilt go up and down her spine. "Momo, I know what I said was fucked up and I'm sorry for yelled at you and kicking you out, but these week has been miserable and-"_

 

_"It's fine. I forgive you. Take me back?"_

 

_"Take you...back?"_

 

_"Can we be girlfriends again? I hate this."_

 

_"I hate this too."_

 

_"So is it a yes?"_

 

_"It's a yes. Come over now, okay? I'll have a bowl of icecream and your favorite movie playing by the time you get here."_

 

_"Icecream isn't going to help the fact that both of my parents just died, Sana-" Momo quickly stops herself. "Sorry."_

 

_"It's fine. I know you're a mess, which is why yelling at you like that before was wrong."_

 

_"I already said I forgive you."_

 

_"I love you," Sana croaks. "Be careful on the road. It's slippery out."_

 

_"I will. I love you too."_

 

* * *

 

 

**Two weeks later**

 

_"Momo what are those cuts?" Sana asks, noticing the cuts running up Momo's arm. "How'd you get those?"_

 

_Momo doesn't respond, only staring off into space._

 

_"Momo?" Sana whispers._

 

_Momo flinches, rubs her eyes and and looks up at Sana. "Yeah?"_

 

_"The cuts on your arms," Sana repeats. "How'd you get them? Do you want me to-"_

 

_"Oh those..." Momo sighs. "Long story."_

 

_"I'm willing to listen."_

 

_"You wouldn't understand."_

 

_"Do they hurt?"_

 

_"A little, yeah."_

 

_"So let me treat them-"_

 

_"I'm fine, Sana. Really."_

 

_Sana snuggles beside Momo and pecks her cheek. "If it starts to bother you, just tell me, okay?"_

 

_"Okay."_

 

* * *

 

 

**Two days later**

 

_"What do you mean she's gone?" Sana screams into her phone. "How could she just disappear? She's a person!"_

 

_Mina sighs on the other side of the phone. "Sana, she isn't at our apartment. There isn't anymore I could do!"_

 

_"When was the last time you saw her!?"_

 

_"T-ten hours ago maybe...?"_

 

_"Did she say where she was going?"_

 

_"Nothing. I just got a goodbye."_

 

_"Thank you, Mina. I'm going to go out and look for her. You called the cops right?"_

 

_"They're out looking for her too. Do you have any clue where she'd go?"_

 

_Sana scratches the back of her head, holding back tears. "Did she say anything besides goodbye?"_

 

_"Uh..." there's silence on the other end for a couple seconds. "Her dad?"_

 

_Sana thinks for a moment. "Oh...oh my god I know where she is. Thank you, Mina. So much."_

_"You're welcome. Bring her back home, okay?"_

 

_Sana nods as if Mina can see it through the phone. "I will. I promise."_

 

* * *

 

 

**Thirty minutes later**

 

_"Momo?" Sana yells, her voice echoing through the grave yard. "Momoring it's me! Sana!" Sana is disappointed to hear nothing in response, but continues, walking through the graveyard to where Momo's father was buried. "Momo, please answer me! You've been out for hours and-"_

 

_"Sana?" a voice croaks from the ground._

 

_Sana looks around frantically to see the voice. "Momo? Momo is that you?"_

 

_"S-sana? S-shit, Sana n-no you a-aren't supposed to be h-here," Momo yells back in response. "G-go home! It's cold."_

 

_Sana shakes her head, finally finding Momo's figure laying beside her father's grave._

 

_"Momo?" Sana croaks, sitting beside her girlfriend and not giving a fuck that her pants are now soaked. "Momo, c'mon get up. I'm bringing you home."_

 

_Momo shakes her head, tears streaming down it. "Y-you weren't s-supposed to find m-me."_

_"I'll never just let you go like that, Momo," Sana whispers, running her hand through her girlfriend's hair. "Please...come home with me."  
_

 

_"It's t-too late," Momo grumbles, coughing. "I d-don't want to. I c-can't."_

 

_"Too...too late? It's not too late. C'mon-"_

 

_"S-sana."_

 

_"Yes?"_

 

_"I c-can't go home."_

 

_"Yes you can."_

 

_Momo shakes her head lightly. "I...Im not going t-to make it."_

 

_"Make it? I'll just call a taxi or something-"_

 

_"Not l-like that," Momo interrupts. "I...I did s-something, but you h-have to promise y-you won't tell an-anyone."_

 

_Sana laughs. "Unless you murdered someone, then your secret is safe with me."_

 

_"I t-took a whole bo-bottle," Momo croaks. "A w-whole goddamn bo-bottle. My body i-is j-just..." Momo rubs her eyes with her hands, groaning. "...I-I'm dying I t-think."_

 

_Sana's mouth is wide open. "A whole body of what?"_

 

_"Pills. Pain killers. W-whatever I t-took I dunno."_

 

_"M-momo..." Sana croaks. "I'm calling to hospital."_

 

_"NO!" Momo hisses, grabbing Sana's phone from her hand. "I don't w-want to be s-saved."_

 

_"Think about me, Momo! Did you think about how you dying would hurt me?" Sana snatched the phone back from Momo's hand and dials the hospital quickly._

 

_"S-sana...please..." Momo gasps for air. "...don't d-do it."_

 

_"They're coming now," Sana snaps, shaking her head and wiping the tears streaming down her face. "Momo, y-you're so stupid, trying to kill yourself like this."_

 

* * *

 

 

**Two hours later (current day)**

 

Sana's leg won't stop bouncing as she waits anxiously in the hospital waiting room. The rest of their friends have yet to come, being they all live about an hour away each. 

 

"Miss...Minatozaki?" a voice says.

 

Sana looks up from the ground, searching for the voice. She notices the doctor and is quick to go to him. 

 

"Yes?" she responds.

 

"You're here for Miss. Hirai, correct?" 

 

"Correct. She's my girlfriend." 

 

He gulps and clears his throat. "W-well...we have some good news..." Sana smiles brightly. "...a-and some pretty bad news. The good news is...we can keep her alive, b-but the bad news is she won't be conscious." 

 

"Meaning...?" 

 

"She only has a bit before she losing consciousness completely and the only way to keep her alive is life support." 

 

"Fuck." 

 

"S-so I assume you'd like to talk about that with her?" 

 

"Y-yes..." Sana croaks. "Can I see her now?" 

 

"You may. Room one twenty four." 

 

Sana runs down the hall, searching on both sides frantically for her room. Finally, she spots it and runs in quickly. She sees her girlfriend with dozens of wires and tubes helping her with practically everything. 

 

"M-momoring..." Sana croaks. 

 

Momo turns slowly towards her and smiles when she sees who it is. "Oh...h-hi, Sana." 

 

"Momo, d-did they...did they tell you?" Sana asks, sitting beside her girlfriend and taking lacing their finger's together. 

 

"That I'm d-dying?" Momo sighs. "Yeah." 

 

"A-and?" 

 

"Somethi...s-something ab-about l-life support?" 

 

"Yeah..." 

 

"I-I'm s-sorry for b-being stupid." 

 

"Momo-" 

 

"It's s-so much sc-scarier than I...I thought it could be. I r-regret it," a tear streams down Momo's face, "and n-now I'm g-going to di-die." Momo punches her hospital bed and grumbles angrily to herself. "I-I'm g-going to d-die!" 

 

Sana places her hand on Momo's cheek and rubs it gently. "Momo...I wish there was something I could say, but..."

 

"S-say anything, S-sanata." Momo gulps, seemingly holding back a tsunami of tears. "Y-your voice is..." Momo smiles weakly. "...so bea-beautiful." 

 

"Momo..." Sana croaks. "I love you so much." 

 

Momo's weak smile grows wider. "I l-love you too. Forever. Y-you know t-that." 

 

Sana nods, a tears streaming down her face and hitting Momo's hospital dress. She kisses her desperately, hoping something would happen. Perhaps even a doctor interrupt them, come in and shout 'Holy shit it's a miracle! Momo's fine,' but she knows this might be their last. She trails her fingers down Momo's body, making sure to remember every single curve in her body, her smell, how her lips feel against her's, how Momo's breath hitches when Sana deepens the kiss even more. Everything. 

 

She wishes she could somehow never forget them all, but-

 

"S-sanata," Momo whispers.

 

Sana breaks away from the kiss, staring at Momo and feeling more tears fall down her cheek when she notices Momo looking at her like she's her entire world. 

 

"Yes, love?" Sana responds. 

 

"Do you think y-you could...l-let me g-go? D-die I mean." 

 

"You mean not put you on the machine?" 

 

Momo nods weakly. "J-just let me g-go. Thes-these moments b-be our l-last." 

 

"Oh, Momoring..." Sana starts to say, but her voice breaks and she ends up laying on her girlfriends, sobbing quietly to herself. 

 

"Sana, please," Momo says. "L-let me g-go? Find s-someone be-better and g-get ma-married and have k-kids for us." 

 

"I'll never love anyone as much as I love you, Momo..." Sana shakes her head angrily. She isn't angry at Momo. She's angry at fate, life, her future. She wanted Momo in it all.

 

"Ju-just do it for me?" Momo is giving her that look again. The one that makes her feel like the most important person in the world.

 

Sana can't respond, only kisses Momo again. She tries her hardest not to cry and to make the best of this kiss, but fails. She collapses in Momo's chest, begging silently for the gods to show mercy for Momo, but when she looks up to see the dazed expression on Momo's face, she knows there isn't a single god that gives a damn about either of them. 

 

There's that look again. Momo looks like she's in so much pain, yet there she is, a weak smile on her face as she stares into Sana's eyes. 

 

"Y-you k-know..." Momo coughs loudly, blood spewing from her mouth and all over herself. "S-sorry..." Momo wipes her face free of blood with a nearby towel and then continutes. "I-I h-had se-set a t-timer on m-my p-phone to t-text you a v-video t-thinking I-I wou-would've d-died soo-sooner, s-so wa-watch it wh-when I g-go. Y-you should've g-gotten i-it by n-now, S-sanata." 

 

Sana nods frantically, rubbing Momo's face with her open hand. "Anything you ask, Momoring, I'll do it. I-I just wish...I wish there was more time, you know?" 

 

Momo nods slowly, one of her tears hitting Sana's hand. "I-I know." 

 

"And all the time I have now is just to say goodbye and that..." Sana sniffles, "...I mean it really really sucks." 

 

"I-I wi-wish w-we had o-our lives l-like we pl-planned." 

 

"So do I." Sana gulps. She kisses Momo gently. "I love you so much, Momoring. Don't ever forget that." 

 

"I-I w-won't. Ever." 

 

Sana wipes her nose with her open hand. "And never forget that I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. No relationship will ever even compare to the one we had and will have forever. I'll forever be your's, Momoring. Don't forget that either." 

 

Momo motions for Sana to come closer. When Sana's hear is beside her mouth, she whispers, "I-I'll al-always be w-with you. W-watching ov-over y-you." 

 

"I know you will," Sana croaks. "And I'll be waiting for a sign to know you're there." 

 

"I l-love you, S-sanata. R-remember..." she coughs wetly into the air, even more blood spewing from her mouth. She sits back, paler than even seconds ago. "...w-watch the v-video when you g-get home, o-okay?" 

 

Sana nods, tears streaming down her face as she realizes Momo is leaving her now. Right now. She's about to die. She's thinking frantically of more to say, but she knows it's too late. 

 

The infinite beeping around her begins. 

 

Momo is dead. 

 

Leaving Momo to the doctors was awful. Leaving her funeral plans to her relatives that know nothing about her was even worse. Walking home felt like it took a million years, but eventually she sat on her couch, her mascara staining her clothes and her face, never ending tears coming from her eyes.

 

She sits back and looks at a photo of her and Momo (it already hurts to think about her) nailed onto her bedroom wall. It's then does she recall the video. She pulls out her phone and notices the video that was sent to her from Momo's number. She's never clicked to watch a video on her phone quicker.

 

"Hey, Sana," Momo says in the video. "I'm assuming by the time you get this, I'll be dead. I'm sorry for doing this to you and it's a selfish decision to have to leave you like this, but life isn't how I wanted it. I wanted to be able to have my family at the wedding, my parents together and giving toasts and crying when we got married. I was going to propose last month, but...it didn't work. I couldn't get the courage to propose and that's just selfish of me..." Momo wipes her nose and her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sending this to you because...I still do want to marry you even though I technically can't in real life, but I have the ring. It's in your dresser in my apartment with Mina. Top drawer..." Momo gets up and disappears from the frame to reappear with a small box in her hand. "...this is it. I just need it because...well that's how proposals work.

 

"So...uh...Sana we've been together since senior year of high school and now we're both in college and working our asses off for a future in life. You're the smartest and most talented girl I've ever met, so never ever give up on your dream job. You've been with me even when I was stupid and decided to  _smoke_..." she groans. "That was the biggest regret I've had..." she rolls her eyes. "...and I've been with you even when you've yelled and screamed. We fought for the first time not long ago and it sucked living knowing without you as my girlfriend. I mean...I love you with my entire heart and soul and it'll forever be your's. I wish I could be able to say this to you in real life, but I can't live another second. It hurts. It doesn't change how I feel about you...so..." Momo opens the box. "...will you marry me?" 

 

Momo stops talking and holds the box to the camera. 

 

"Yes," Sana sniffles. "Yes I'll marry you." She knows Momo can't hear her, but she stills needs to say it to her. 

 

"I guess... _assuming_ you said yes, I'll need to actually exchange the vows, so I've written it somewhere..." Momo looks around on her bed. "Oh here it is. Ok...here goes nothing. I, Hirai Momo, take thee, Minatozaki Sana, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and pledge myself to you." Momo looks up from her paper and smiles brightly at the camera in front of her. "I love you, Sana. I'll always love you, but life doesn't always go according to plan. I'm sorry if you find me dying because you deserve so much better...wait...you're probably going 'No, Momoring! You're perfect for me' or something like that." Momo laughs. "So I'll just admit that we were a perfect couple." 

 

"We still are," Sana croaks. 

 

"Anyways, my love, I'd like you to know that you're the reason why I tried to fight and to get better and to stay alive, but it got too much. I'll surely miss your cuddles and your kisses when I'm gone and I hope you miss mine too-" 

 

"I will," Sana responds. 

 

"...because it sucks I won't be able to kiss you on our wedding...assuming you said yes. Again, your ring is in your dresser drawer, top drawer. Use my remaining money not for a funeral, but for our wedding. I want to be cremated and I don't want anything special. Just meet up at my parents- I mean...my mom's...no...um...my grandma's I guess? I don't want to waste a single cent on my funeral because all I want is for us to be able to get married. If you play this at the wedding...uh...hi everyone!" Momo waves happily at the camera a bright smile on her face. "I'll miss you all. Especially Sana and my closest friends. Thanks, Mina, for letting me be your roomie. And Jihyo for being my mother figure when I needed it. And Chaeyoung for always making me smile and cuddling me when Sana couldn't. And Tzuyu for keeping care of Sana in high school and for keeping Chaeyoung safe. Thanks, Dahyun and Jeongyeon, for being my closest friends through all of school. And Nayeon. Can't forget Nayeon. Thank you for being my sister even though we aren't biologically related or actually considered sisters. You'll forever be my best friend. But especially, Sana. I love you. I'll always love you more than everyone and myself. Keep care, my love. Please don't ever forget me. Well, I've got to go before I ramble on again, so I love you all." Momo wipes a tear from her face. "I love you you all s-so so much." 

 

Then the video ends. 

 

That's it. 

 

No more Momo in her life.

 

No more cuddles when she needs it. 

 

No more messy kisses in the morning when she accidentally wakes her sleepy girlfriend up while getting ready for school or work.

 

No more surprise dates.

 

No more holding her hand while they walk home together. 

 

No more late night trips to the supermarket to buy icecream and watch random movies they find on Netflix.

 

No more of any of Momo's funny quirks, like always spelling Sana's last name wrong or putting her own instead.

 

No more of Momo's jokes or her cute laugh.

 

No more of her seemingly never ending sneezes.

 

No more of Momo making fun of Sana's "ohyo ohyo ohyo" when she's in a bad mood. 

 

She feels empty.

 

She wants to wake up from this ~~dream~~ nightmare. 

 

But she never does. 

 

It isn't a nightmare. 

 

It's life. 

 

And it fucking sucks. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR BREAKING ANY HEARTS :(((((((
> 
> This was a story I've been meaning to write for a while and originally it was going to be 2yeon, but they're already getting murdered in another story. Thank you for reading and be sure to read my other works (they aren't all as sad I PROMISE!) 
> 
> I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
